1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device having a floating gate electrode.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-217319.
In the technique disclosed in the publication above, since a source and drain region is formed by implanting an impurity in a semiconductor substrate using a gate electrode as a mask, the source and drain region is short-circuited when the gate electrode is miniaturized. As a result, unfortunately, miniaturization is difficult.